Asako Chukage
Asako Chukage was a henshin monk and water shugenja of the Phoenix Clan, who served as the Elemental Master of Water, and after he relinquished as Master, he became Voice of the Masters. Sensei Chukage was student to Asako Bairei, and succeded him after the Master of Water passed away. The Raised Blade, Part 2 by Seth Mason Colonies Unrest in the Colonies In 1198 after the appointment of Otomo Suikihime as the new Imperial Governor of the Colonies, the Council were reported of disturbing news from the Second City. An increased detachment of Inquisitors wew sent to represent the clan's interests there, led by Asako Kaitoko. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Phoenix Clan Seeking Anciente Knowledge Chukage moved to the Colonies, being hosted by Moshi Sasako in a former library of the Ivory Kingdoms. He found a cache of scrolls, and Chukage was assaulted with greed for the texts that technically belonged to the Mantis, to the point he had a thought about murder the Mantis shugenja over some ancient texts. In Service to the Empire, Part 2, by Seth Mason Chukage told her about the impending Siege of the Second City, where kin would kill their clanmates. He bid her take the secrets and run, talking as if he would forget he had even said such a thing. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason Shortly after Sasako went missing, and none were certain what might have befallen her. Scenes from the Empire 31, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason She was moving to the Second City, to see if the forewarning of Chukage would become true. Madness of P'an Ku 's dreams]] At Twin Forks City Chukage had written a report intended for his fellow masters, where he explained there was some dark force at work in the Colonies, and that such a thing touched his mind. He met there with Asako Jirou, who had to take the report back to the Empire. The Phoenix did not notice that the personal scribe of Chukage, Oku, had passed the Inquisitor a forgery, keeping the original papers for himself. His favored scribe went missing while the Mantis fleet laid siege to the city, keeping him prisoner. Chukage believed he had killed Sasako, and began to have more crazy thoughts about the Mantis-Crane War in the Colonies and how he could end it. The Raised Blade, Part 1 by Seth Mason Chukage had fallen under the influx of P'an Ku's madness, and he had decided to bring ruin to Mantis and Crane alike, when he felt the presence of Asako Bairei's spirit. Chukage realized he was about to use his power, without the knowledge he really needed. The timely arrival of the Master of Void Isawa Kimi made him to recover his sanity. P'an Ku Exposed Chukage distibuted copies of his gathering all across the Colonies, exposing P'an Ku as the driving force behind the plague of madness that presently afflicts the Colonies. He was met by Bayushi Kazutoshi, and told him all he knew about the mad dragon, those who had Fallen under its grip, and their enemies of the Fudo cult. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon When P'an Ku's madness spread over the Second City, the riots reached even the Imperial District. Chukage knew they could not oppose the maddened mob there, and alongside Shiba Kudome and Isawa Kimi retreated to the Governor's estate. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton The Agasha Daimyo Agasha Kurou met them, to tell that the Agasha had devised a way to severe P'an Ku's thrall from its victims. Shiba Toshisugo was the subject for the experiment. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton With the presence of Karou and Chukage, Kimi began a ritual upon Toshisugo. During her meditation she felt the presence of P'an Ku itself, which angered with Kimi, made her collapse, blood slowly running from the corners of her eyes and dripping from her ears. Chukage dropped to his knees, clutching his head, while Toshisugo recovered his sanity and rushed over to attend to her. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason P'an Ku's Defeat In 1199 Isawa Mitsuko and the eldest Empress' son, Iweko Seiken, announced in the Ivory Court that P'an Ku would be summoned in the Imperial District, to be banished from the mortal realm. Chukage and Kimi would stay with the Spider forces in order to judge what was happening there from afar. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason A Brother's Destiny The newly appointed Master of Void Isawa Shunryu used the ritual of communication to commune with Chukage in the Colonies. The Council had decided to give discreet support to Iweko Shibatsu, the younger Empress' son, because they were concerned over the militaristic bent of Iweko Seiken, the elder Imperial Heir. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Voice of the Masters Chukage relinquished as Master, becoming the Voice of the Masters. Asako Miyabi was his successor. He met the newly chosen Master of Void Isawa Shunryu. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason and Robert Denton As sensei, he passed his knowledge to the new generations. Chukage Sensei (Twenty Festivals flavor) Spiritual Threat to the Empire The Jade Champion Isawa Kaname passed to the Elemental Council an astrological report produced by Isawa Nairuko, a priestress who found a spiritual threat to the Empire. She believed the Moto family had a curse in their bloodline, and anyone of Moto blood drew ill fortune, which they passed to the descendant they bore with the members of other families. Kaname did not find any flaw, and the report was praised by the Masters in front of the Jade Champion. Kaname had already reported it to the Iuchi family, who politely dismissed her, and the Moto rebuffed every of her attempts to approach them. Once the notice was spread the Unicorn considered it a Phoenix insult. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton Unicorn Invasion In 1200 Shiba Myoushi reported to the Council of Five that the Crane had withdrawn their support during the conflict with the Unicorn, removing their troops from Tanima Sano Futatsu Taisho and closing travel through their lands to Phoenix and Unicorn alike. This was a consequence of the poor performance of the Phoenix delegation during past Imperial Winter Court. The Crab supported the Phoenix after they decided against their promise to remain neutral in this war. The Elemental Masters pondered how to conduct the next actions in the war, and Myoushi counseled that the Phoenix should counterattack and scatter the retreating Unicorn forces that had been repelled during the Siege at Kyuden Agasha. Isawa Shunryu was sent to the Colonies, following a forewarning the Master of Void saw in his visions. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Rise of Jigoku Chukage was appointed in the Imperial Court, representing the Phoenix, because Shiba Tsukimi shortly before. There she got a quiet resentment with the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Ji-Yun, despite their clans already were in peace. This year Daigotsu Kanpeki stormed Toshi Ranbo, but failed to find and kill the Emperor Iweko II, leaving the Imperial City shortly after. The Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada blamed that the rebellious Spider forces had vanished before the assembled Rokugani armies would engage them. The Phoenix sought the location of the Third Seal, which was eventually destroyed by an endless horde of Shadowlands creatures. The Mantis Islands fell and the Rise of Jigoku was unleashed. The Dawn of Onyx Edition External Links * Asako Chukage (Forgotten Legacy) * Asako Chukage Exp (Seeds of Decay) * Asako Chukage Exp2 (Coils of Madness) * Chukage Sensei (Twenty Festivals) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders